


strike me down

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), M/M, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a habit he developed then he started dreaming of green grass and burned remains, fearing they too might have burned.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 5





	strike me down

_Every morning I walk like this around_   
_the pond, thinking: if the doors of my heart_   
_ever close, I am as good as dead._

_Every morning, so far, I’m alive. And now_   
_the crows break off from the rest of the darkness_   
_and burst up into the sky—as though_

_all night they had thought of what they would like_   
_their lives to be, and imagined_   
_their strong, thick wings._

> \- M **ary Oliver** excerpt from **L** **andscape**

* * *

Tyler sits at the edge of his window. The rain falls harshly against his already soaked skin and stings like pin needles against his cooled down body. 

Mindless, he stares at the dark clouds hanging over Dema. He sees a lightning running its course through the clouds and wonders what it feels like being free to choose where to go, not having to think of where he needs to be and simply crashing wherever he wants.

He turns around facing now the harsh light the neon stalagmites cast into his room and walks to his bed, stifling a yawn he digs through his drawer and picks up one of the yellow flowers.

He does not remember how they got there but he feels like they mean something, something far more important than he can imagine. He stops inspecting it when he hears the tower chime, paying attention towards the amount of the deep rumble that it creates. Four times he feels the vibration of the tower on the back of his neck and sighs audible, breakfast is going to be in two hours, if he is lucky enough, discipline and stubbornness more likely, he won't fall asleep during the morning assemble.

He places the flower back into the drawer with the others, careful not to crush any of them, and starts getting ready for the day.

Shower, dry clothes and the slightest attempt at fixing the cowlick his hair does then it's freshly washed and dried, he glances at the drawer and ignores the urge to check if they are still here, a habit he developed then he started dreaming of green grass and burned remains, fearing they too might have burned.

Tyler leaves his room and falls in line with the others heading into the dinning area, they just look as tired as he feels, dark shadows under their eyes and messy hair, if it hasn't been buzzed off. He settles next to young man with dirt blond hair, Mark if Tyler recalls correctly, looking equally tired but giving him a thin smile.

"Another all nighter?" He whispers quietly as they wait for the announcement of the day.

"Yeah, it rains rarely here so…" Tyler trails off and grabs a slightly burned bread roll.

Mark simply nods, not wanting the supervisor to catch them, talking is not allowed while eating.

The silence gets interrupted by a speaker crackling, announcing the group's and duty for today's work.

It goes by tables number, ever changing so its never the same people, preventing them from getting close. When it comes to the table of Tyler and Mark and the few others, Tyler pauses and listens closely.

**Table nine.**

**Garden duty.**

Mark groans besides him and proceeds with his breakfast, if not very enthusiastic about having to take care of the few flowers they have in dema.

  
  


Tyler on the other side is glad that he gets to be outside the gray walls instead inside with stuck with sorting paper or similar. If though the meaning is ironic of the place. They finish their meal and get to the garden outside the main plaza, where the botanical gardens are located.

Getting checked by another supervisor at the entrance for any tools they might have taken with them from the dining hall.

"Hey, 1539 you're gonna love this." A guard calls Tyler and he just looks blank at the guard and and waits for further explanation.

"You're gonna dig some holes, make sure they are equal in size for the pipes." Tyler simply nods and gets the shovel from the barn.

Botanical gardens are nothing like he read about them. They are supposed to be full of different flowers and flora but these here in Dema make Tyler feel sick.

These aren't botanical garden at all.

His feet slip the first few time he tries to have a steady hold on the ground, the rain has turned the ground into a muddy mess and digging holes that stay holes is going to take longer than he would like it too.

Tyler digs the shovel into the ground, it becomes a monotone work after the first five holes and until the time the guard calls him again his mind travels back to the dream he had the other day. Green grass and a small fireplace by a river, several tents set up and people busy working together for either repairs or new supplies his dream self assumed. There is also these three people he feels like are real people even though he never has seen them before. He vaguely remembers blonde hair tickling his face and the faint smell of earth surrounding him constantly while he was with them, yet he can’t remember their faces.

He looks up from his work and sees that the others assigned people are slowly making their way back to the shed to store the tools, getting ready for lunch break. He staggers slightly while going back, the sleepless night catching up on him slowly, like the black hands of Keons do when a student tried to flee.

**Author's Note:**

> First of, its not finished and i dont know if i will ever finish this but i want it to be seen so here we are.  
> secondly wrote this in the middle of the night while sitting at a bus station during/after a heavy thunder storm, sometimes you have those kinda nights.
> 
> oh and, tell me about your favorite poem if you have one please? you can leave a comment or send it via tumblr, im vultures-perched-on-the-roof there


End file.
